Fix the Broken
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: The prison was gone, along with everyone else. Separated. Will they find each other, or will they die not knowing if anyone else made it out alive? (Sequel to Hardly Alive)
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It's been seven months since I've seen them last. Riley, Charlie, Rick...

Daryl.

Six months ago, I was going through a cabin, Daryl's bike parked about a mile away in a small shed, looking for food when men found me. They told me they had a good group, full of woman and children.

They lied.

* * *

I groaned as I hit the floor of the cage and the door was slammed behind me. Once the lights shut off, I crawled into the corner of the cage and wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing.

Once it was dark outside, I took the file from my boot and broke out of my cage. I limped into the back room where the group kept their weapons and found my gun and knife they took from me long ago.

I began to walk towards the back exit when I heard someone clear their throat,

"Where do you think you're going, whore?"

I clicked the safety off my gun and put it to Jared's head and pulled the trigger.

"Boom." I whispered before leaving.

I knew the rest of his group wouldn't hear the shot, they were too busy sleeping off the alcohol. Once I got to the woods, I smiled. After six months, I was finally free. I haven't had a breath of fresh air since I was captured.

After walking for two miles, I found the cabin, and the motorcycle. I was amazed that it was still here, and in relatively good shape.I found the keys buried in the ground and put it in the ignition. I smiled again, it turned on after a few twists. I quickly got on and drove off, laughing.


	2. Gorgeous Girl

**APOV**

I drove for two days, only stopping to sleep or for gas. Where I'm heading, I have no idea. Just... away from there. Away from that place. Currently, I am breaking into a Walgreens to search for food. I crawled through a window and cut my thigh on the glass.

I walked around, finding a box of saltine crackers. It's better than nothing. I heard the front door open and I dropped down, hidden behind a shelf.

"Heath, you got to the back. Nicholas, take the front. I'll search the middle." A man ordered.

I crawled over to the end of the isle and peaked around, looking for the three men when I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I quickly turned around and aimed my gun at him.

"Come any closer and I shoot." I stated.

"Whoa, don't want that now, do we?" He smiled, "I'm Aiden."

"And I don't care." I replied.

He looked down at my leg, "Looks like you got a pretty deep cut there. If you come back with us to our group, we can stitch it up for you."

I laughed, "For all I know, you're group could be a bunch of men ready to gang bang me."

"Sweetheart, that's not gonna happen. I get it, I do. But our community, it's good. Got big walls, lots of people, woman, children." Aiden said.

"Why should I believe you?"

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around just in time to be knocked in the face with a gun, making everything go black.

* * *

"Welcome to Alexandria."

I looked out the window as Nicholas drove up to a gated community. Once we were inside, Aiden helped me out and Nicholas and Heath stayed in the car, driving off to park it.

"Come on, let's go meet my mom."

"Why your mom?" I asked.

"She runs this place." Aiden answered.

We walked into a house and he had me sit in a chair before going to get his mother. I stood up and looked out the window, this place looks like no zombie apocalypse ever hit it.

"You must be Alexa."

I turned around and in the doorway, a brunette woman stood. She walked in front of the couch and next to a video camera and held out her hand,

"I'm Deanna Monroe."

I shook her hand before we both sat,

"You don't mind if I film this, do you?" She asked and I shook my head, "How long have you been out there, Alexa?"

"Since the start." I answered

"Were you apart of any groups?"

"A couple." I replied.

"I was a congresswoman. Ohio. 15th district." Deanna said, "You?"

"Just graduated college." I answered, "I worked in a clothing store."

"Mmm. I'm sure we can find something for you to do here." Deanna replied.

"Hey, mom, did-" A man walked into the room and froze, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had someone over."

"Alexa, this is Spencer, my son. Spencer, this is Alexa. She's new to our community." Deanna introduced.

Spencer walked over and I stood up and we shook hands. I'm not gonna lie, he's handsome.

"Spencer, do you mind showing Alexa house 23?"

"Not at all." Spencer smiled, "Come on."

I followed him out of the house and down the street, "So, where you from?"

"Florida." I answered.

"Wow. You're a long way from home."

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Virginia." Spencer answered.

I am a long way from home.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I mumbled.

"Here ya go." He said, stopping in front of a house.

"All this to myself?"

"Well, our apartments are under reconstruction. Just know if more people come in, you'll probably be sharing with them." Spencer stated.

"As long as they don't try to kill me."

Spencer opened the door for me and I walked inside. It was clean, untouched. Most of the houses now have been raided by others, stuff thrown everywhere. But this place was huge. I walked around the house, they're were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a giant living room and kitchen. It was amazing. There was even a garage for me to park the motorcycle.

"I'll have someone bring some clothes and food over for you in a bit. And someone to stitch up that cut." Spencer said, walking out the door.

"Spencer?" I called out from the porch.

He turned around,

"Thanks."

Spencer smiled, "No problem, gorgeous girl."


	3. Breaking Away Again

_**6 months earlier...**_

 **RPOV**

I walked ahead with Carl, who was holding my hand, while Rick limped behind us. Tear trails ran down my face, but I stopped crying a while ago. My little sister was gone.

"Carl. Riley." Rick called out, but we didn't stop. "Stop!"

Carl stopped walking and I stood there with him, waiting for Rick to catch up.

After raiding a small store, we found a house to stay in for the night. The two kept fighting, and I went onto the roof to escape from it all.

I heard the window open, "Riley, what are you doing out here?"

"We just lost our home, our family, and you two are fighting." I stated as I felt a jacket land on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Carl replied, sitting beside me.

"We need to survive, Carl, and we can't do that if you're yelling at your dad." I threw the jacket off and walked back inside.

I went into the bedroom that obviously belonged to a teenage boy and locked the door behind me. I found a t-shirt in the boy's closet and took it out. After changing out of my clothes and using a towel and my water bottle to clean myself off a bit I put on the shirt and went to bed.

The next morning I slipped on my ripped jeans before heading downstairs, where Carl made a couple bowls of cereal. I grabbed one before heading back upstairs. As I ate my breakfast, I read a book that I found. 'How to kill a Mockingbird'.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard Carl scream from downstairs.

I ran downstairs but stopped when I heard growling from the front door.

"I'll take care of them." I told Carl before going out the back door and coming around the front and whistled, getting the attention of two walkers. I got out my gun and began to walk down the street, not taking my eyes off them. I went down the next street and went down a path between the second and third houses. Another walker appeared behind me and I quickly shot it before the other two tackled me. I shot them both before another walker came at me, and I shot that one, too.

I panted, pushing the bodies off me before heading back to the house.

When I got back, I immediately went towards the stairs,

"Don't do this, Riley."

I turned around, "Do what?"

"Don't break away. Not now. Not again." Carl stated before I continued up into the room.


	4. Fear

**APOV**

After a week of healing, Deanna had me in the guard tower with Spencer to get some training. After showing him I was a great shot, we sat in silence for hours until our shift was over.

"What else can you do?" Deanna asked.

"I did supply runs with my old group." I told her, "But I'll do anything you tell me to do."

"An obedient soldier. I like that." Deanna smiled.

I smiled and nodded before heading back to my house. I took a hot shower before changing into a pair of short running shorts and a tank top and climbing into my bed to sleep.

 _I shrunk down into the corner as the man with long greasy hair and a 'W' in the middle of his forehead open the door to my cage._

 _He smiled, showing his black teeth, "Come here, sweetheart."_

 _I wanted to back up more, but there was no where else I could go._

 _"Now, now, don't be afraid. We're just gonna play with you for a little bit." He grabbed my upper arm and forced me to my feet._

 _The man brought me into a room with more of his group, and they were all smiling like predators finding their prey. One man took a swig of his beer and stood up, walking in front of me. As I shook in fear he walked behind me and squeezed my ass before leaning in and whispering, "I just can't get enough of you."_

 _He used his knife to rip my shirt from my body and motioned for the other men to come over._

I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I threw my covers off me and grabbed a knife and slipped on my boots before walking outside. I walked down the street and I was by the wall when I heard someone call my name.

"What are you doing out here?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered.

"Nightmares?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself.

"C'mon. I'll walk you back to your house." Spencer said.

I shook my head, "Shouldn't you be on watch?"

"Matt can take over until I come back." He replied.

"No, Spencer, it's fi-" I let out a yelp as he lifted me over his shoulder, "Spencer, put me down!"

"Nope."

"Spencer, seriously. What if someone sees us?" I questioned.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Just... don't fart." I stated, slapping his ass.

"No problem, gorgeous."

Spencer set me down on my bed and leaned down to take my boots off.

"So, wanna talk about them? Your nightmares?"

I shook my head, "Let's just say it's not something I want to go through again."

Spencer moved my hair out of my face, "You're safe here, Alexa. I promise you."

He began to move closer to my face and I pulled away, "Spencer, I can't."

"Oh god, Alexa. I'm sorry." Spencer said, pulling away.

"Can you... just leave me alone, please?" I asked, looking away.

"Of course." Spencer walked over to my bedroom door, "I really am sorry, Alexa."

He closed the door and I hugged my pillow closer to me.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I screamed as the short hairy man pinned me to the ground and I watched more men beat Daryl up.

"No! Daryl!"

Carl was next to me, a knife held to his throat. The man leaned down to grab me but I kept kicking him. I heard a gun shot and the man above me got distracted. I kicked him in the jewels then punched him in the face. I grabbed my gun from the ground and shot him in the chest. He deserved to turn.

I turned and shot the men who were fighting Daryl and I ran over to him to check his injuries.

"I missed you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you too, kid."

Daryl and I stood up and looked over at Rick, who was stabbing the man that had Carl over and over again, even when he was dead. Carl got up and I ran over and hugged him, burying my face in his neck.

I looked over at Rick, who was breathing heavily with blood all over his face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face Michonne, "Why don't you two go rest in the car?"

I nodded and grabbed Carl's hand before going over to the van. We sat in the back seat and Carl laid his head in my lap. I stroked his hair until we both fell asleep.


End file.
